powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Biological Manipulation
The power to manipulate all aspects of a living creature's biological make-up. Variation of Organic Manipulation. Not to be confused with Life Manipulation. Also Called *Biokinesis *Biology Manipulation *Cellular Control/Manipulation *Morbikinesis *Organic Life Manipulation *Vitakinesis Capabilities The user can manipulate life on a cellular level, including but not limited to, genetic alterations and physical distortion and/or augmentations of biological functions. They can cause cells to augment to induce advanced or declined biological healing, induce diseases like cancer, induce appearance alteration, manipulate pheromones, and even increase physiological maturity. Applications *Activation & Deactivation *Age Manipulation *Biological Absorption *Biological Breath *Biological Explosion *Biological Overload *Body Modification *Body Part Manipulation *Body Shedding *Body Storage *Camouflage *Cell Manipulation *Corporeal Evacuation *Death Inducement *Dermal Armor *Disease Manipulation *Disruption *Evolution Manipulation *Fertility Inducement *Genetic Memory *Hibernation *Immortality *Infertility Inducement *Life Creation *Life Restart *Living State Manipulation *Malleable Anatomy *Mass Expulsion *Mitosis Manipulation *Mutation Manipulation *Mutilation *Necrosis Inducement *Physical Deformation *Power Augmentation *Power Bestowal *Power Negation *Pulse Manipulation *Reactive Adaptation *Reflex Inducement *Regeneration Manipulation *Rigidity Removal *Rot Inducement *Sleep Inducement *Spawning *Species Manipulation *Trace Manipulation Umbrella Applications *Body Manipulation *DNA Manipulation *Health Manipulation *Identity Manipulation *Neural Impulse Manipulation Techniques *Organic Mimicry Variations *Biological Magic *Dark Biological Manipulation *Pure Biological Manipulation Associations *ATP Manipulation *Adaptation Manipulation *Animalia Manipulation *Bio-Energy Manipulation *Bio-Magnetism Manipulation *Bio-Technology **Technology Manipulation *Biological Essence Manipulation *Dark Biological Manipulation *Environmental Adaptation *Fertility Embodiment *Fertility Manipulation *Form Manipulation *Kinship Manipulation *Life-Force Manipulation *Life Lordship *Life Manipulation *Life Mastery *Morphogenetic Field Manipulation *Nurture Manipulation *Organic Manipulation *Plant Manipulation *Pure Biological Manipulation *Science Manipulation *Supernatural Surgery *Taming *Trace Metal Manipulation *Voodoo Limitations *Use of this ability could be very painful. *Permanent damage to affected areas may result in prolonged use. *Emotions such as extreme excitement or surprise could activate powers in awkward situations. *DNA changes could take time to complete. *May not always work on those with Enhanced Regeneration, since they can be immune from certain to all disease. *May not work on those with Immortality. Known Users Gallery forty-four-hundred-flueger47.jpg|Shawn Farrell (The 4400) used his ability to hurt and heal. Eunice.jpg|Eunice (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien). Aaroniero Arruruerie Resurreccion.jpg|Aaroniero's Release Form (Bleach) Szayel Aporro Granz - Teatro De Titere.gif|Szayel Aporro Granz (Bleach) opens a Voodoo doll to crush his opponents organs and bones. Cell.jpg|Those with Biological Manipulation can control biological substance at a cellar level. File:Elder_toguro_growth.jpg|Elder Toguro (YuYu Hakusho) Scramble.jpg|Lionel Jeffries/Scramble (Marvel Comics) can manipulate flesh, skin and bone to devastating effects just through touch. 457792-cassandra nova john cassaday05 super.jpg|Cassandra Nova (Marvel Comics) Emporio Healing Hormones.gif|A Hormone Human, Emporio Ivankov (One Piece) can freely manipulate a person's body through their hormones. Azazel (Supernatural).gif|Azazel (Supernatural) can cause internal or external wounds with a thought. evolutions_child_scp_040_by_silverurufu-d7ykuta.jpg|SCP-040 - Evolution's Child (SCP Foundation) is a Homo Superior that can manipulate biology in virtually anything, including inducing and manipulating mutations and organic matter. Thing1.jpg|The Thing Monster (John Carpenter's The Thing) Samifer vs Castiel.gif|Lucifer (Supernatural) Kars (JoJo) hand morph.gif|Kars (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part II: Battle Tendency) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Type of Science Category:Science Powers Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Almighty Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Matter-Based Powers